


[Podfic of] Observations on Sentinels and Guides in Victorian London / written by RyuuzaKochou

by EosRose



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Podfic, Recorded with a Zoom H2, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Victorian era AU where Sentinels and Guides are members of everyday society. Starring Sentinel! Holmes and Guide! Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Observations on Sentinels and Guides in Victorian London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224907) by [RyuuzaKochou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuzaKochou/pseuds/RyuuzaKochou). 



> All my thanks to kalakirya for the Part 1 beta and jelazakazone for the Part 2 beta! I seem to be having some trouble keeping betas, so if anyone wants to jump to volunteer to help me for at least the next few parts, I would greatly appreciate it.

Track | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Part 01 | 00:22:15 |  [MP3](http://bit.ly/1cplzjs) (21 MB) | 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 02 | 00:51:00 |  [MP3](http://bit.ly/1g4nH0U) (47 MB) |   
---|---|---|---


	3. Chapter 3

Part 03 | 00:32:48 |  [MP3](http://bit.ly/19OCWtN) (30 MB) |   
---|---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> ### Posting Schedule
> 
> A new chapter will be posted every 3-4 weeks (with luck). Please subscribe to receive update alerts.
> 
> ### Cover Art
> 
> The cover art was modified from a design for [CD cover art](http://lemposoi.dreamwidth.org/63856.html) that [](http://lemposoi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[lemposoi](http://lemposoi.dreamwidth.org/) created for my winning bid on the [](http://scarleteenfans.dreamwidth.org/profile)[scarleteenfans](http://scarleteenfans.dreamwidth.org/) charity auction way back in 2012. Be sure to go marvel at her original work!
> 
> ### Notes
> 
> This is something I started working on ages ago. I wasn't entirely prepared for such an enormous undertaking with an extensive cast of characters that I wasn't especially familiar with, so I warn you that the consistency of my character voices may not be the best. The sound quality probably fluctuates a bit too due to the fact that I couldn't just sit down and record this all the way through. That said, this has been a labor of love. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
